callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alejandro Rojas
That picture is not Rojas If it was Rojas, in the new video the level would of ended. The photo you have is the Faust. User:Outlaw 2-5 :Yeah so I replaced with the actual one. A scan says MacTavish bump into the guy and fall with him so at least, we're sure it's him in this picture...--PhantomT1412 09:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) What IW have done is swapped the character models around because if you look at the old trailer faust is wearing a suit but in the gameplay video the guy in the suit is now rojas ?WhIpSnAp? First Name? Where was this confirmed? Removed until confirmation. MrJoe95 04:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) They say his first name before Takedown. LegendaryFroggy 22:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I know. I wrote that before the release of the game, when it was still unconfirmed. MrJoe95 07:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Death Why is there a date of death on this? It was never confirmed that Rojas actually died in the game is it? At the start of The Hornet's Nest his body is seen tied up to the wall having been tortured for intel. It's unclear if he is dead at that point but it is not unlikely that he will succumb to his injuries. Jimmy Carmine 14:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It is mentioned by soap that "the streets will take care of him" so it is assumed that someone wants him dead which should be put in the trivia which states that the militia wanted to kill him. However, that is unconfirmed and that being an arms dealer, he is probably wanted dead by a street gang, no the militia that was protecting him. MOBILIZED Roja survive of course but he was busted by c.o.t.operacional tatico.C.o.t. is a brazilian special police that is specifiedwith drugs or weapons dealers etc.That just hapens with you do not shoot him.Roja was not so bad he was is a teenager that does not now how dealing weapons to terorits was dangerous.thanqs for reading. Victor Foresti Castro 11/19/2010 :Bullshit. If he's a teenager in 2016, how can he be working a desk job in the KGB in the 1990s? 01:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Unconfirmed trivia Someone typed onto the trivia section that Rojas isn't Brazilian and has ties with the KGB. Where the hell did this come from? Williamstrother, have you been screwing around again??? 14:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I have deleted that for you.Yeshwa1 06:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Intro Change Someone changed the last section of the introduction from english to another language; was this intentional? 21:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ironic "Rojas bears a striking resemblance to WWE superstar John Cena. ( Ironically, Cena is Polish for Price )" That's not really ironic. 00:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation. Is his surname name really supposed to be pronounced with the R, like "Row-Hars" as it states in the article? I haven't played the game yet, but I have a feeling the R is put there by the british voice actors who I assume have accents with an interjecting R, a common feature of many british accents as well as in Boston. --Cobblepot 06:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Dunno. BTW Was his Ht and Wt 5'11 / 196? I couldn't really tell... Error "The car battery used to torture Rojas is connected at both terminals, which would suggest Rojas should still be being electrocuted." Both terminals are connected at a metal bar. The shortest path between the two terminals is the metal bar. Rojas would not be electrocuted, but the battery would short circuit and should overheat and explode. you could put that in trivia as a possible cause of death via exploding car battery. MOBILIZED :I Rojas looks like Tom Morello.....just sayin. JCEHunter 00:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Nonono. He looks like John Cena from WWE. - BURNBAG 83!! 21:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Streets will take care of him... If you look at the context and background, I think he survives. The TF141 are looking to leave quickly, and as force with members from NATO countries, they would surely abide by the Geneva Convention in most cases (obviously torture isn't one of them) Ghost: What about Rojas? : As in, what do we do about Rojas, as he will most likely die if left in the current state. Captain MacTavish: '''The streets'll take care of him. The militias will find him and try to rescue him, and as the TF141 are moving fast and have limited time they can't help him themselves '''Ghost: Works for me. He agrees that they can rescue him...